Out of the Blue
by PainStrickenHeart
Summary: Troypay.A oneshot songfic from Aly and AJ's song Out of the Blue.Plzz R&R,my first oneshot songfic so go easy on me


**Happy B-Day to me! Im celebrating it by posting my very first story onto this site. YAY! I highly recommend listening to the song while reading. Please Read and Review, I want to know if its good or bad but people who are gonna review to complain about the pairing don't read if no likey. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, only the DVD, Junior Novel, and an autograph poster of them, I also don't own the song Out of the Blue which is by Aly and AJ **

**On with this thang... **

_When something's pure  
How can people just say  
We're not meant to be  
And when something's true  
How can people just  
Keep me away from you_

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice  
Out of the blue_

"I do not!",you protest in a cute voice

"Do to",I challenge you

We both burst out laughing

You smile at me staring into my eyes making my heart skip a beat

We both lean in, our lips meeting ever so slightly, sparks running from my fingers to my toes, I swipe my tongue across your bottom lip, asking for permission, you accept and now our tongues are battling

The next day

We smile at each other as we walk pass each other and to our respected cliques

Chad, noticing I wasn't paying attention and who I was looking at, hit me in the chest with a basketball, taking me out of my trance

He sneers at you and then turns to me

"You cant go out with the Ice Queen, she's a bitch and if you go out with her, she'll distract you from basketball, you'll fall head over heels for her, then when she dumps you like every other guys she dated, whose going to have to pick up the pieces? Us and we cant see you get hurt",Chad said looking me straight in the eye

Thankfully, the bell rang so I didn't have to keep hearing him drone on and on about you

Later that day

"Sharpay you cannot go out wit him", I over heard Ryan say

"But-",you start

"I will not let you get heartbroken, he's a jock and he probably got dared by his basketball robots to play with your heart then just dump you in front of the whole school or he's probably just wants to gain his popularity, think about it Sharpay, if he goes out with the most popular girl in school then he will gain the drama clubs approval and then the whole school will love Troy Bolton", Ryan interrupted

"Yea Ryan your probably right",you say so quietly I almost couldn't hear you

"Look sis, I'm only looking out for you and I don't want to see you heartbroken later", Ryan patted his sisters shoulder and then walked off

Sharpay sat down, dangling her feet against the stage and I took that as my cue to tell her how I feel about her

"Sharpay, don't listen to him, I would never do that to you", I walk out of my hiding spot and sit next to you

"Troy, the whole school is going to go whack if we go out, our friends are gonna hate each other and they might even make a group called, The Anti Troypay or something", you wave your hands in the air

"We have no choice, we cant be together",you say as you get up and walk away

_Can't even call on the telephone  
Don't even know if you're at home  
But to control just how we feel  
Between you and I  
Not for one to steal_

_Suddenly I'm all alone  
Pushed away from nothing wrong  
Don't you have the guts to say  
How you feel about me_

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice _

Im left here sitting on the stage staring at the spot you were just in, replaying over and over what you had just said

The Next Day

I see you sitting at your desk, I walk up to approach you but you quickly turn around and begin talking to Ryan

You avoid me all day, every time Im about to talk to you, you find someone else to talk to, when I finally caught you alone and I was at least 10 feet away, you looked at me and ran away

I go home, sit on my bed and think about you

I want to call you but I don't know if you're home, I love you and I want to tell you but you wont even talk me

I have to get over you

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say  
Are you feeling the same  
'Cause I'm not okayThought when we met there was something more  
But the others said no - they shut the door_

_Out of the blue  
They said we couldn't be together  
I have to get over you  
We've been given no choice,  
We have no voice _

How do you feel about me? Do you love me like I love you? I thought you felt the same way when we kissed but I guess you don't

You pass me in the hallway, look me in my eyes, there's no emotion in them, they weren't filled with hurt, anger, nothing

My heart shatters to pieces

I have to get over you

_Out of the blue  
We should have been together  
Don't wanna get over you  
When love makes a choice, it has a voice  
Out of the blue _

I hear you singing softly your fingers gliding over the piano, your eyes closed, and I finally made my choice

I don't want to get over you and I will get you back...

The End

**Hate it? Like it? Review **


End file.
